The present invention relates to a health checkup system to diagnose the health status of a checkup receiver, more particularly a technique effectively applicable to a health checkup system to predict the risk of the checkup receiver's suffering a disease based on results of a clinical examination, a question-and-answer examination and a genetic examination combined.
When a healthy person wishes to know the status of his health or predict how much risk of suffering a certain disease he is possibly exposed to while he continues his habitual life-style, it is general to receive a health checkup.
In a conventional health checkup, the health status of a health checkup receiver is examined through a clinical examination and a question-and-answer examination and the health status of the checkup receiver is diagnosed with the results of these examinations compared with the average results obtained from healthy persons. Receiving such a health checkup, a person can roughly know the possibility of developing a certain disease and utilize its result as a guidance to improve his habitual daily life.
In recent years, meanwhile, there has been increasingly conducted a genetic examination detecting gene mutation in a sample such as blood. A medical examination of this kind is only applicable to diseases with cause genes determined. Despite this, the above-described examination is advantageous to make a precritical diagnosis possible. Therefore, this examination is often conducted as a prenatal checkup to diagnose gene-caused diseases with the mutation of specific genes known as their causes.
Incidentally, a system of predicting the life-time incidence of Alzheimer's disease, capable of accurately obtaining data constituting a basis for the judgment of an early examination and treatment of Alzheimer's disease, is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 10-261029.
The above-described conventional health checkup to diagnose the health status of a checkup receiver by comparing the results of a clinical examination and a question-and-answer examination with their average values makes it hard to conduct a diagnosis incorporating personal differences.
The above genetic examination is conducted with the checkup receiver's personal genetic difference taken into account. However, it is difficult to diagnose by only the genetic examination as it is not applicable to diseases with cause genes not determined or diseases depending on various cause genes and environmental factors.